


Nyquil

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Nyquil and some doctors. A sequel toRobitussin.





	1. Nyquil

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Nyquil**

**by: Sophia**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** PWP, Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I was not a millionaire. So I don't own the West Wing or anything related to it.  
**Summary:** Nyquil and some doctors. A sequel to Robitussin.  
**Written:** May 31, 2004  
**Author's Note:** Lewis Black once said that Red and Green Nyquil are the only two things that actually taste like Red and Green. Beta'd and encouraged by Shelley. Much thanks. 

Ugh. My head hurts. I don't feel comfortable. I never sleep on my back. Why am I on my back? My cold seems to have eased up some since yesterday, but I'm not sure. It's all a matter of degrees. I still fell icky. I think I should go back to sleep. I need to curl up on my side. 

As I roll to my left I'm stopped abruptly by a solid mass that ripples beneath my hand. As my eyes fly open, I find myself in the arms of Joshua Lyman. Am I dreaming? This is a dream brought on by red Nyquil, isn't it? I always knew that stuff was dangerous. 

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you some juice?" He slides out of bed. He's wearing a pair of plaid boxers and a t-shirt. I can't stop staring at him. My mind is so fuzzy I'm not sure what's going on. But I'm starting to realize I'm not in my apartment. I'm not in MY pajamas. And Josh really is here. 

"What's going on?" I squirm around on his bed trying to get comfortable; finding a warm spot in the sheets and a cool pillowcase for my head. Josh needs a new mattress. And new sheets. I hope I remember that later on when I wake up. 

"Do you remember any of yesterday?" He walks over to my side of the bed to sit down and brush the hair out of my face. That reminds me of… oh God… the First Lady. I remember all the things I said to Dr. Bartlet about Amy and Josh and… Josh said we would have kids. I remember that Josh and I are going to have kids. 

"Middle names. Pinkie swear that I get to pick the middle names." I have dreamed of Josh looking at me like this, with his wide smile, both dimples and absolute love in his eyes. I have dreamed this for years. Maybe it is the Nyquil. 

He holds out his pinkie to me and I link mine with his. "I swear to let you pick the middle names of our children," he vows to me. "Now would you like some juice or do you think you can go back to sleep for a while?" 

"May I have some water?" He releases my pinkie and leans in and kisses my forehead before going to the kitchen to get me a glass of water. 

When he returns, I drink the water greedily and wait for him to settle back into bed before rolling over and curling myself around him. My head is pillowed by his shoulder, my arm across his chest. He wraps me in his arms and we go back to sleep. A sweet, dreamless, healing sleep. 

########## 

ARGH. Sunshine. Sunshine is the enemy. If I open my eyes I can look at the clock and see how long it is until Donna is going to call to wake me up. About the same time that idea is rolling around my brain, I realize that I'm not alone in bed. Cracking one eye open, I'm relieved to find a halo of spun gold hair draped across my chest. I guess I won't be getting that phone call this morning. 

Memories of the past 24 hours wash over me causing me to involuntarily tighten my hold on the woman sleeping in my arms. This triggers her slow ascent to consciousness. She leisurely stretches her back and her legs causing her muscles to jump at the strain of holding a stretch for so long. As her body relaxes she rolls her head so she can look up at me with her crystalline eyes. With a smile she looks at the clock, leans up to put her mouth next to my ear and says, "Wake up, Joshua. You have to go help run the country now." She has said this to me time and time again over the years. This is the first time I got to be with her when she said it though and I must admit it's a turn on. Well if I bother to think about it, everything she does is a turn on. 

But this isn't the time to explore that part of our relationship. First of all Donna is still sick and I think she should be in perfect health before we move our relationship to that level. The second thing is time. We need lots and lots of time to work through all the sexual energy we have been storing up for each other. And as she said, it's time to go run the country. 

Meanwhile I just hold her close as our sleep-warmed skin touches in the places our clothing doesn't cover and I just enjoy being with her. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" I think she feels really good. But she's the one with the cold and might have a different perspective on things. 

"Better. I feel much better. Thank you for taking such good care of me." It hits me then and there that people don't take care of Donna. Donna takes care of other people. She's not used to someone looking out for her. Her trust in me makes me love her even more. 

"That's what we do, right? We take care of each other. It's not just you taking care of me. I can take care of you too. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you." 

"Promise?" Wonder, awe and faith swirl in her eyes as she realizes I mean it. I will take care of her, from here on out. 

"Pinkie swear." We link fingers again, but too soon she pulls away from me and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" 

"Shower, breakfast, work. In that order. Do you have any Robitussin?" Shower. Hot steamy shower, hot steamy Donna. Wait, Robitussin? Why does she need cough medicine if she's feeling better? 

"Donna if you don't feel 100% you should stay here today. Watch TV. Relax. I don't want you to come into the office if you don't feel up to it." I really don't like working without Donna. She makes everything more personal. Every fight has a face and a reason. When she's not there, sometimes I lose that focus and forget about the people behind the politics. But her health is more important than my job. 

Wow, I can't believe I just thought that. But it's true. Donna is more important. 

"I could stay here all day? Watch DVDs on your DVD player? Drink the President's scotch and sleep the whole day away?" She's leaning against the door to my bathroom. My navy blue pajamas float around her. She looks so beautiful, my sick sleep-tussled angel. She wants to know if she can stay here all day, I want to know if I can stay with her. 

"I just don't want you to be sick. If you need time to get better, then I can figure out how to get though the day without you. I won't like it but I can do it." As I say this I try to remember how many days out of the last few years I have worked without Donna. I can't remember any. 

"While I appreciate the offer, I do feel much better than yesterday. And tonight's the reception for the AMA's Young Physicians Section. I did research for Toby and I want to see if any of my notes end up in the President's speech. So I might as well go in to work for the day." I'd forgotten about that. Big reception for young doctors. I'd planned on skipping it. 

"Yeah, I forgot about that thing. Wait… Toby asked you for notes? When did you have time to pull information? You've got more work than I do." She does; she does my research, Angela's research, and I know Leo's been funneling stuff to her. 

"Well it wasn't hard. I already know what you go through during Med School. I know about the classes, the pressure, the tests, all that stuff. And I know about residencies and getting into good programs and how to fill out all those applications. So it's not like I had to work hard to get the information together for him." We've moved the conversation from the bedroom into the bathroom where Donna is rooting around under the sink for… I don't know what she's looking for until she stands back up with a baby blue toiletry kit. 

"How long has that been there?" She's brushing her teeth with her own toothbrush and my toothpaste. Instead of answering my question she hands me my toothbrush. I take the hint and start brushing my teeth. Once we've finished she answers my question. 

"I've kept basic toiletry stuff here for years. I never know when I'm going to be here. It's just easier this way. Be thankful Amy never found it. Otherwise you would have been in deep trouble." She smiles widely, showing me her freshly cleaned pearly whites. 

"Well at least it was here for you when you needed it. Now back to our earlier conversation, how do you know all that stuff about Med…" I trail off as I realize the answer to my question. 

She looks up from the sink where she's been washing her face. She knows I figured it out. After a few splashes of water and a quick rub with a towel, she finally looks at me. "I was going to be a doctor's wife. I helped him with his classes. I helped him fill out his forms. I thought by helping him I was helping myself. Once he was established I would be able to go back to school. And I could go without worrying about working my way through and student loans. I had a goal. It just didn't work out that way. Things never seem to work out the way I want them to." The sly almost smile quirk to her lips belies the sad look in her eyes. 

"I'm pretty good at having things work out the way I want them to. Once we finish up in the White House we can take some time out to get you a degree or two before we go on to the next thing. We can make that happen." I pull her into my arms and hold her tightly. Her arms wrap around my waist and we stand there for a few minutes realizing we can make good things happen for each other, and for us. 

"Thank you, Joshua." She leans up and places a kiss on my lips. Our first kiss. My eyes close. I can feel this in my blood. I can feel her flowing through my veins. Repairing the parts of my heart that are still broken. From a chaste touching of lips we slide into a tasting of mouths. We can't get close enough to each other. If we could we would never end this connection. Our first kiss. I can't help but smile. 

########## 

Kissing Josh Lyman is my new favorite hobby. I think I should practice at it for hours every day. If I get better maybe I could move on to the next step and get better and better at that. Who knows where my new hobby could lead me. 

He's so sweet. The past day has shown me that he wants to take care of me as much as I want to take care of him. He doesn't want to fix me. I was always afraid he would want to fix all my problems for me, but he doesn't. He just wants to give me the opportunity to fix my own problems. He's going to help me go to college. I can't wait to go back to school. Well actually I can. I can wait until our term is up and we're out of the West Wing. 

West Wing. Work. We have to get going. 

"Josh, we have to get going. We have to go to work." I place my forehead against his and we just look at each other for a long moment. 

"Okay, you shower first, for some reason I think you have work clothes here. If not, we can run by your place. Then I can shower and shave. By then your hair should be dry. And we can pick up coffee and muffins on the way to the office. Sound like a plan?" He's so proud when he comes up with a good plan. 

"Very good plan." With one last kiss I push him out of the bathroom and close the door. 

In under an hour we're ready to go. We do have to run by my apartment. I have to grab a dress for the reception. But that meant we could go to the good café with the fresh croissants and strong coffee. Not a bad way to start the morning. Even if I didn't get to take any Robitussin. 

Ah, Sunday morning in the West Wing. At some point I will have a day off again. I think. I hope. I mean Operations never seems to shut down and what with the reception tonight a lot of Communications is in. CJ and Carol are playing catch up but they seem to be having more fun than usual. Sunday's aren't really bad days to work. As long as you aren't tired or hungry or miserable. Me, I just have the sniffles and a little headache. 

I'm in a good mood and Josh is in a good mood, so I think today will be a good day. Then I get a message from CJ. 

"I was told to send you to the East Wing if you came in today. Apparently the First Lady wants to make sure you're healthy enough to be here." CJ's got that smirk going on that tells me she heard word for word what happened yesterday and she has a good idea what happened last night at Josh's. 

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it Claudia Jean?" Josh's hand is at the small of my back. As I wait for my future to be told by the Press Secretary to the President of the United States, I think back and I can't remember anyone who ever put their hand on my back and made it feel like a pleasurable, calming touch. It's not a push; it's not pressure. It's a connection. And no matter what CJ says, no one can take that connection away from us. 

"Two single consenting adults that the whole city has assumed have been in a relationship for the past 6 years? I'm good at my job. I can handle this. Just remember that you represent the White House when you're in public and I can handle the rest. Oh and one more thing… It's about damn time." With that she walks back to her office. 

Josh, in a burst of happiness, picks me up and twirls me around. But the moment is broken by the ringing of the phone. And we're off and running. 

After setting Josh's schedule for the day and giving him all the files he needs, I heed my summons to the East Wing. I guess I'm expected because I'm ushered right into her office. 

########## 

Standing before me is an example of what a difference a good night's sleep can make. Donna looks like her old self again. She looks alert and happy and very well rested. A little red around the nose but that's to be expected. 

"Donna, come in and have a seat." I walk around the desk so I can get a better look at her. As she sits down I hold out my hand for hers. With my fingers on her wrist, I quickly check her pulse and then press the back of my hand to her forehead. "Well, you seem to be doing a lot better than yesterday." 

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you for making Leo send us home. I needed to rest. I do feel much better now. Just a little leftover achy- ness." I sit next to her on the sofa. We need to have a little chat, Donna and I. 

"Donna, I want you to call me Abbey. After yesterday I think you and I have come to an understanding, you're part of the family. And as such, I think I need to tell you some things." I turn towards her. What I'm about to share with her is either going to cause her great embarrassment, horror, or hysterics. Maybe all three. 

"Okay…. Abbey. But first I want to apologize for yesterday. I guess Robitussin makes my mouth run and I end up saying things I would never say otherwise. And well, I'm sorry if I upset you. I just… I just get kind of emotional when I'm sick." She's hiding behind her hair and fidgeting with her fingers. She reminds me so much of Zoey right now. 

"Donna, there's no need to apologize. I'm glad we had the chance to really talk about what was on your mind. I'm not kidding about you being part of the family. You've been with us through some very rough times and have never faltered in your loyalty and strength. In fact, Toby told me what you said when he told you about my husband's condition. You were the only one who asked about him, the man, and didn't think first about the politics. I'm just sorry I caused you and Josh so much pain with Amy. I just didn't see the big picture there. But it looks like things are back on track now, am I right?" During my little speech Donna lifted her head and smiled. Yes, I think it's safe to say things are back on track. 

"I think so, Ma'am… I mean Abbey. I don't know how we're going to handle the politics, but Josh and I are at least on the same page. So we can work everything else out later." She's blushing slightly. I remember that look from my bedroom mirror when it first started getting serious with Jed. 

"That's actually what I needed to talk to you about. Jed and I were discussing things last night and he has some concerns about you and Josh." Donna's eyes widen in panic. "No, no, not like anything you might imagine. He's just concerned that perhaps…" I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I couldn't believe it when he said it last night, and I can't believe I'm repeating it. "Jed simply has concerns that Josh might not be good enough for you. He yells. He does things to annoy you on purpose. He neglects your anniversary. He's a workaholic. I believe he actually created a list of the issues to discuss with Josh at some point in time. But the big question was… are you sure this is what you want?" Shock. I forgot shock as a possible response to that tidbit of information. 

"This is some sort of strange, involved, Nyquil-induced dream isn't it? This is my subconscious having some fun with me. The President of the United States doesn't think his Deputy Chief of Staff is good enough for a degree-less secretary? My life is NOT this strange." She's pacing now. I knew this was something we needed to cover behind closed doors. Lord only knows what her response would have been if Jed cornered her in the halls with this information. 

"Jed has concerns about whether a beautiful intelligent girl he thinks of as a daughter wants to deal with one Joshua Lyman and all the baggage that entails, emotionally and physically. A piece of paper and a job title have nothing to do with it." She swivels sharply and levels a hard look at me. 

"Dr. Bartlet, if you knew 40 years ago that Josiah Bartlet would get MS, that he would be President, that your youngest child would be kidnapped… with 20/20 hindsight would you walk away from him? Would you give up every happy moment? Would you abandon the man you love, because sometimes it's hard?" I don't think I fully understood until this moment exactly what a phenomenal political opponent Donnatella Moss has the capacity of becoming. Her physical presence is towering, her eyes ablaze, her tone dead calm, and her argument concise, to the point and razor sharp. 

"No, I wouldn't give up a second of it. We just wanted to make sure you understand that choice is yours to make. And I thought I told you to call me Abbey." I smile as she relaxes her posture. 

"Sorry." Her lips quirk into a twist of a smile. 

"It's okay, just be ready to get that question from Jed. He's being protective. It makes him feel important." That earns me a short bark of a laugh. 

"Being President doesn't make him feel important enough?" She leans against the arm of the sofa. 

"Nothing makes him feel as important as playing 'protective dad'. It's one of his favorite roles. Liz and Ellie learned a long time ago it's better to keep their suitors as far away from their father as possible. Zoey always was different. And now he can harass Josh, so he's probably having a lot of fun." We have moved on to absolute horror. It's a good thing she was leaning against the sofa; she might have fallen over. 

"I need to get back and make sure Josh is okay." Donna stands ups and waits for me to let her go. Damn protocol. 

"Go save your man. I'll see you at the reception tonight, right?" Young doctors, I hope Jed doesn't try to fix Donna up with one just to let her know she has other options. 

"Yes… Abbey… I'll see you there." With a smile and a wave she leaves my office. 

########## 

I don't know what I did to piss off the President since yesterday but I need to find out. He kept looking at me during Senior Staff like…like… I was putting the moves on one of his daughters. Which is weird, because I love Zoey like a kid sister and I've NEVER, EVER thought about her that way. Besides, I love Donna. 

He started a Presidential pop quiz on state parks out of the blue. He kept asking me questions about all these parks and the trees in Shenandoah and the average rain fall in Yosemite. It was like that nightmare where you have a final and you haven't studied and you're naked. Not that I was naked in the Oval Office or anything, but still. 

I'm making a mess of my desk trying to figure out what I could have screwed up since yesterday. 

"Joshua, what are you doing to my nicely organized files?" Donna's back from the East Wing. I knew she'd be pissed about the files but I can't find anything wrong. I didn't miss anything. Donna wouldn't let me. Even if she has been sick all week. 

"Do you know if I missed a meeting or pissed someone off that I don't know about?" I know my brow must be furrowed like an accordion. And it's not that I know this because I can feel it, I know because Donna gets this look on her face when I'm truly perplexed. I used to think she was just humoring me, now I think she looks that way because she loves me. 

"What happened in the Oval Office, Joshua?" She sits in one of the visitors' chairs and pats the other one, beckoning me to come sit next to her. 

"What makes you think something happened in the Oval?" She knows something, I can tell. But for some reason she doesn't want to share yet. God, I hope it isn't bad. Things were starting to go really well for us. 

"I asked first. Tell me what happened, then I'll tell you what I know." I slide the second visitors' chair closer to her and sit down. She holds my hand and waits. 

"I don't know. It was just a feeling I got. Like the President was picking on me. He gave a pop quiz on parks and kept asking me really tough questions. And the only way to describe the look on his face was… well he was looking at me like I was going after one of his daughters. I just don't understand what I did to piss him off." I look at her face and she's got her lower lip between her teeth. She's fighting off laughter and looks mortified at the same time. 

"Josh, you did go after one of his daughters." My eyes go wide. 

"I swear to God, Donna… My right hand to God, I didn't look sideways at Zoey, or Ellie. I never even thought about touching one of the Bartlet girls." She believes me. I mean I'm an idiot but not that big an idiot. 

"No, Josh, it's me. Apparently sometime yesterday I slipped into the Bartlet family and now the President is wondering if you are good enough for me." Oh. Well that explains it then. I'm not going out of my mind. Well not over this anyway. 

"I'm not good enough for you, Donna. You could do a lot better than a guy in his 40s, who's been shot in the chest and has PTSD." There are things in life you hate to say, that you hate to believe, but you must face them. What I just said, that's something I have to face. 

"Yeah, well, you could do a lot better than a dumb blonde who dropped out of college to support a bastard that cheated on her every chance he got." My jaw hits the floor as she says this in cold clear tones. 

"Don't you EVER call yourself dumb… EVER, Donna. You are one of the most brilliant, caring people I'm likely to meet in my lifetime. I love you and I won't let you say those things about yourself. They aren't true. You trusted someone you shouldn't have. That's all. You aren't dumb." My hands hold her shoulders making her look at me while I try to will her into believing my words. 

"And you're not broken, Josh. I love you. Flaws and all. You are an amazing man who works himself to the bone to make the world a better place for everyone in it. And you won't let anything stop you. So don't think you're not good enough for me. Because that's not true. You're my soul mate. It's you and me against the world, Josh. The President just wants to make sure I'm happy. I know you're the one for me. We just have to show him." I pull her to her feet so that I can wrap my arms around her. 

"Forever isn't long enough. I need more time with you." I kiss her, in my office, with the door open. Not the smartest thing in the world, but I don't care. I'm going to marry Donnatella Moss and not even the President of the United States can stop me. 

"Oh would you two get a room." Toby has inherited Sam's bad timing. Great. 

"Well, if you're willing to take my meetings with Brown and Smythe, then Donna and I can go home. So if that's what you're offering, we'll be out of here in a minute." I don't think he wants to take those meetings. Brown and Smythe make me seem quiet. 

"No, I need to go over some information with Donna for the final draft of the speech tonight. So can you two, you know, not do this now?" Toby is nowhere near as grumpy as he likes to seem. But if I'm already on the President's bad side, I'm not going to tease Toby right now. I may need his help later. 

"Fine. I have to head over to their offices now anyway." Donna hands me the files I need and I head out the door. I turn around and kiss her before really leaving for my meeting. 

"Your meetings will run long, so get into your tux as soon as you get back. You have one last staff meeting before we go to the reception." Ugh. Young doctors. This isn't going to be a fun night. 

########## 

"Josh!" I see he finally managed to get back from his meetings on the Hill. I already know how they went. I was on the phone with Brown's senior assistant minutes after that meeting so I know it went well, and Donna managed to get the low down on the Smythe meeting from an aide in his office. So while I don't need the update, Leo does. All these years and he still doesn't trust the Assistant's Information Network. Even though we're always right and know the results of just about anything 30 minutes before anyone else. 

"Hey, Margaret. You wouldn't happen to know where Donna is, would you?" He's giving me his double dimple, 'I'm charming and you like me', smile. Since he's already in his tux, all I need to do is herd him in to Leo's office so he can debrief and get Donna to tie his tie. I must mock him for that. 

"Josh, I know you can tie a bow tie but I haven't seen you do it in over six years. Why is that?" I know why, I just want to hear it for myself. I've been waiting for them to figure this out for years. I'm just pissed that after he got back together with Amy Gardner that last time we stopped betting on when it would happen. I might have made some extra money. 

"I like having Donna tie them for me. But don't tell anyone, okay?" He gives me a conspiratorial wink. I laugh at that. 

"Josh, everyone already knows. By the way, did you take your heart meds today?" I'm going to make sure he can do nothing but stare at Donna all night long. Serves him right. Going out with Amy Gardner when he could have been with Donna. I'm gonna make him suffer. All in the name of the Sisterhood, of course. 

"Yeah, I take them every day. I have no desire to be smacked down by Donna, the First Lady and the Surgeon General for not taking care of myself. Why?" 

That's a million dollar question. I need to phrase this just right. See, we all got changed into our dresses together and I got a chance to see Donna's lingerie. Actually Donna always has fabulous lingerie. It's her one big vice. I'm addicted to Recchiuti Confections (we will not discuss the money I've spent having it shipped weekly from San Francisco). Ginger has a thing for first edition Raymond Chandlers and Carol has a DVD collection that rivals most large video stores. But Donna… Donna has more underwear than Fredrick's of Hollywood and Victoria's Secret combined. And I know what's under her dress. 

"Because you having a heart attack tonight as you peel Donna's dress off and see exactly what's under it would really smash Leo's schedule for next week into little pieces and you know how that pisses me off." Well that just totally caught him off guard. 

"Wait, what? What's Donna wearing under her dress?" I smile like the cat that ate the canary and started to eye the goldfish. Not that I'd go near Gail but ... oh never mind. 

"Oh, like I'd tell you. Where's the surprise in that?" Evil. I am evil. I push him into Leo's office where Donna and Toby are going over tonight's remarks. He can't stop staring at her. Every ounce of imagination seems to be focused on what she may or may not be wearing under her beautiful lilac silk dress. She looks so happy. I'm smiling as I go back to cleaning off my desk for the night. 

########## 

"Need some help with that tie?" Poor Josh, he looks frazzled. I know his last meeting didn't go well. 

"Um, yeah, please?" Okay the 'please' is new. Also, he usually holds his hands behind his back. Now they're resting on my hips. Our relationship has definitely progressed in the last 48 hours. And in very nice ways. 

"So Smythe was every bit as curmudgeon-y as we thought he'd be, huh?" I love tying Josh's ties. It's our ritual. And yes, I know he can tie them himself. I wonder if he knows I know? 

"'Curmudgeony' isn't a word, Donna. Someone can be a curmudgeon and can be described as being curmudgeonly but 'curmudgeony' isn't a word." Toby can be such a stick in the mud sometimes. I send a glare over Josh's shoulder. 

"Hey, Toby, I'm with Operations, not Communications. We make up our own words when we feel like it." I finish my rebuke by sticking my tongue out at Toby and blowing a raspberry at him. 

"And here I was going to offer you a job." It's fun making Toby laugh. But it's more fun to make him squirm and Josh and I learned how easy it is to make that happen. 

"And leave my Joshua? Never. There you go. Don't mess it up, I don't want to have to straighten that tie for at least and hour, maybe two. Savvy?" I kiss him lightly on the lips then pull away before we make a spectacle of ourselves in the Office of the Chief of Staff. 

"Savvy." We stand there smiling at each other like idiots until the door to the Oval Office opens and we all file in to brief the President of the United States. 

Leo and CJ are there already with the President and the First Lady. Josh keeps my hand in his as he makes a beeline for Dr Bartlet. 

########## 

I must admit, I like the ritual of these black tie events. I prefer white tie but black tie will do. 

It's the ceremony of it all that I enjoy. I know it drives the others mad but I like it. The grandeur, the fancy dress… so reminiscent of what my life might have been like if I hadn't met Abbey, if I had become a priest. Life works in funny ways. Sometimes it's good to be the President. And I do enjoy standing in this office surrounded by my family in their tuxes and fancy dresses. 

Donnatella looks especially lovely tonight. Her smile is bright as she leans against Josh, laughing at some joke my wife just told. As he leans in and kisses my wife's cheek, I can't help wondering what he's thinking. 

"Joshua?" I ask as I move to stand beside Abbey. Just his name, but my expression tells him all he needs to know. As does the protective stance I take beside Donnatella. 

"Sir, your father-in-law is never going to like you. You're taking his little girl away from him. The best you can do is curry favor with your mother-in-law." He smiles his bright dimpled smile at my wife and she responds by patting his arm. Josh turns his smile to Donna and she smirks at him and rolls her eyes. That's my girl. 

"So, in other words, you're sucking up?" I give him the hard parental stare. It's one of my favorites. I used to love scaring Charlie with it. But it doesn't even faze Josh. 

"Pretty much, Sir." Leo's wandered over to join the discussion. We stand together watching our 'children'. 

"So what were you talking about just now?" They seem too relaxed for it to have been a policy discussion. 

"Middle names." Donna's smile is so unguarded, it simply must be returned. 

"Middle names?" There must be more to this. 

##### 

"We were just discussing the need for a strong middle name. Something that really creates an impression. I get the feeling I'm going to be using their full names a lot as my children grow up." Actually before my husband interrupted us, Donna was explaining that she was willing to let Josh choose their children's first names if she got to choose the middle names. From thinking they had no future with each other to naming their children in a little over 24 hours. These two work awfully fast. 

"Expecting troublemakers, Donna?" She is probably the only woman in the world that could even hope to raise Josh Lyman's progeny into something other than hyperactive egomaniacs. 

"Please, Ma'am, with Josh as their father? I can see it now… 'Noah Josiah Lyman! You will not dress as Richard Nixon for Halloween! I don't care if your father does think he's the scariest thing in the world!' It has a certain cadence… rhythm. Makes an impression." 

She's going to name her child after Jed. I look up to see his eyes mist with the thought that this girl is going to name her child after him. 

"It's a beautiful name, Donnatella." He may be the President of the United States but that's nothing compared to the pride he feels at raising his children right. Even the children we picked up along the way. To get this kind of love back from them means more than any building dedicated in his honor. 

"I think so too, Sir." He will be a beautiful child, this future Moss-Lyman. A stunning combination of these two people. And spoiled rotten by way too many grandmas, grandpas, aunts and uncles. 

"Mr. President. We need to get going." Charlie pokes his head in to let us know that other people require our presence. 

"All right children. Let's go do this." And still the proud paternal smile stays on his face as he offers me his arm. Yes, today is a much better day than yesterday. 


	2. Nyquil 2

**Nyquil**

**by: Sophia**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** PWP, Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I was not a millionaire. So I don't own the West Wing or anything related to it.  
**Summary:** Nyquil and some doctors. A sequel to Robitussin.  
**Written:** May 31, 2004  
**Author's Note:** Lewis Black once said that Red and Green Nyquil are the only two things that actually taste like Red and Green. Beta'd and encouraged by Shelley. Much thanks. 

"I think the remarks went very well, don't you?" Josh doesn't actually want to talk about the remarks. It's just something to say while he tries to spot Donna in the crowd of doctors and their wives. But the remarks did go well. And I know why. Donna's notes and insight made this speech one of the easiest I've ever written. She understood the tone needed, what message we wanted to send and how we needed to send it. She understands how the President likes to sound and she has perfect punctuation. 

"They definitely responded favorably. I think the tone was just right." Now that Josh and Donna have moved their relationship to a more personal level, I'm going to start lobbying to get her over to Communications. I know she said she'd never leave Josh but I need her on my team. She could be writing speeches by the end of the year. Perfect punctuation is apparently hard to find in a good speechwriter. "Hey, who's that guy talking to Donna?" We found Donna. She's been cornered by… I guess he's a doctor. And he's not making her feel very comfortable if her stance means anything. 

"He's standing awfully close. And her posture looks almost rigid. You don't think that's…" Jealousy is a trait that Josh has nurtured for all the time he's known Donna. But for once it might be founded. I mean it's a reception for doctors. That bastard that lied to her and cheated on her… he's a doctor. 

"He wouldn't dare, would he?" And anyone stupid enough to let Donna Moss go probably is stupid enough to think he could get her back. 

"If that's Freeride, I'm gonna…" Oh this is not good. Josh killing a member of the AMA during a Presidential reception would definitely be a bad thing. I doubt CJ could spin this in our favor. 

And as if thinking of him could make him appear, the President and Zoey walk up to join our discussion of Donna and the doctor who may or may not be the infamous Dr. Freeride. 

"Not so fast, son. What are you planning? Are you going to just charge over there and yank Donna away? What good would that do? No, you watch and learn. You're going to have little girls of your own someday." Oh God, now the President is going to get involved. I'm not saying I like this guy. I despise everything he stands for. And anyone who breaks the heart of someone like Donna; they deserve what they get. But the President as indignant father is a bit of a loose cannon. This could get ugly. 

"We're not little girls anymore, Dad." Zoey's eyes follow Josh's and she sees who we're discussing. Her eyes narrow and a sneer settles over her face. She wants to do battle with this guy as much as the rest of us. And we don't even know if this is indeed the bad doctor. 

"You will ALWAYS be my little girl. Always. Now let's go have a chat with, what did you call him, Josh?" This is going to be epic. This is going to be a father fighting dragons for his little girl. A year ago I wouldn't have understood this but I have Molly now and if anyone treated her the way this guy treated Donna… heads would roll. 

"Dr. Freeride." Two words that sum up everything about this guy. 

"Ah, yes. Let's go talk to Dr. Freeride." The President and Josh make their way slowly but purposefully towards Donna. 

"This isn't going to be good, is it?" CJ is beside me, fully aware of what is about to happen. 

"Probably not, but it should be fun." I wouldn't miss this for box seats to the next Subway Series. 

##### 

"So, D, how's the whole secretary thing working for you?" I swear to you, God, I'll be good. I won't yell at Josh. I'll be nicer to Toby. I'll listen to the President's trivia lectures and not correct him when he makes mistakes. I will be a better person if you let me out of this situation without killing the man in front of me. It's a little thing to ask. Don't let me break a commandment tonight. 

"Senior Assistant and it's fine, Greg." I cannot believe this. My day was going SO well. Josh and I kissed. We're going to have kids and be happy and the speech went REALLY well. Toby was all proud and then Greg showed up. He cornered me and I can't be rude. I can't just walk away. I don't even have a glass of wine to drench him with. 

"You look good." He's leering at me. He's married, his wife is here tonight… somewhere and he's leering at me. This is so gross I can't stand it. If he starts touching me all bets are off. 

"You look the same. Are you Botoxing your forehead?" He doesn't look any different than he did 6 years ago. And his forehead isn't moving when he talks. This isn't natural. In fact it's rather scary. 

"Well… hey, get me a vodka tonic and she'll have a Chardonnay." Wait, what? Oh no no no no no. Nobody orders for me. I have a mind and a mouth of my own and I hate Chardonnay. I turn to the young man in the waiter's uniform. His name is Antoine Davis. We've talked baseball at a few of these events, he coaches little league and is getting a degree from Georgetown. He's a good guy and I can tell he doesn't like Greg. Truth be told, most people who know me don't like Greg. I blame the fact that we got together at all on my youth. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. I was young and stupid. Happens to everyone. 

"Miss Moss, we have orders that you are only to drink the President's 1959 Glenlivet. Shall I bring you a glass?" Young Mister Davis enjoyed saying that. Drew the lines out nice and clear. Greg is on one side and I'm on the other. With the President and his 'only sold at auction for obscene amounts of money' scotch. 

"May I have a double, Mr. Davis? Please?" I smile my thanks at him and hope that the scotch goes down my throat and not all over Greg's rent-a-tux complete with clip on tie. 

"Of course, Miss Moss, I'll be right back." Greg is staring at me and I'd say he's shocked but it's hard to tell when none of the muscles in his face are able to move. 

"The President's scotch? What's that about, D?" I hate that he calls me D. It's so juvenile. I think he does it just to try to put me in my place. Too bad he never knew where my place was. Turns out it's in the White House. Surprise. 

"Donnatella's been a bit under the weather. The scotch is for her throat. Toby thinks the speech went well. And he says mostly due to your research and notes." Oh goodie, the Calvary has arrived. This ought to be interesting. 

##### 

Sometimes, I have pretty bad insomnia. I figure with all I've been through it's normal, so I don't worry about it too much. But when I'm up late at night I watch the Discovery Channel. I've seen a lot of specials on the Serengeti. And that's what the picture before me reminds me of. Except usually the gazelle knows that the lions surrounding him don't want to play. 

The baring of the teeth that almost looks like a smile. The steely glint in the eye. One lone doctor doesn't stand a chance against the collective will power of the West Wing. I think I'll just stand back and watch this unfold. 

"Mr. President, it's such an honor to meet you. I'm Greg Simmons." He holds out his hand and my father takes it in his. But he doesn't let go. 

"How do you know our Donnatella?" We have to verify what we're all thinking. Although the alternating looks of horror and smug happiness that are running across Donna's face tell me we're right before this dimwit says anything. 

"D and I dated back in Wisconsin." He smiles at Donna and she just looks down at her feet and then up at my father. Her head tilts to the side and her smile is just this side of a grimace. I get that look too. When I know I've disappointed my parents. 

Daddy just smiles reassuringly at her. "So you're the young doctor that convinced Donna to drop out of school so she could support you through med school and then cheated on her when you no longer needed her to support you financially?" 

"I… I… wouldn't put it like that, Sir." Deer in headlights. Gazelle on the Serengeti. This guy has no idea what he's walked into. I'd feel sorry for him if I didn't think of him as lower than a dung beetle. I mean at least dung beetles serve a purpose in nature. 

"Really? Exactly how would you describe the nature of your relationship with Donnatella?" Dad finally releases Freeride's hand. Greggers looks to Donna for support. Why he thinks she would help him after everything he's done to her is beyond all of us but he looks to her anyway. She raises her eyebrows and stares right back at him. 

"Greg, when the President asks you a question, you need to answer it." I think she wants to hear the answer to this question too. 

"We were in a relationship. I was going to med school. D, you didn't know what you were going to do. You could never even stick with a major. It was natural for you to support me. I needed help. It was just that we grew apart and the relationship didn't work. I tried to get it to work. She even came back after she left but we just couldn't make it work. We weren't meant to be." Oh. My. God. I cannot believe it. He actually believes the crap coming out of his mouth. It was natural for her to support him? What's natural about a teenager working 2 or 3 jobs to put a guy through school? Get a student loan. 

"That's an interesting perspective on the situation. But tell me, now that you are established in your career, don't you think it's time you repaid your debt to Donnatella?" Oh, now that's smooth. Dad's going to give him a bill. I can tell. Economics is Dad's hobby; I'll bet he's got some kind of number in his head already. This just keeps getting better and better. 

"Debt? Sir?" I think Greg just realized he's going to need a bigger boat. 

"Yes, Dr Simmons, debt. You entered into a verbal contract with Donna. She would pay for your education and then you would pay for hers. You reneged on your end of the deal. I think it's high time you paid her back. Now it's easy to create a payoff figure if we treat this as a simple front loaded loan with a fixed rate. I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a sweetheart interest rate… let's say one point over prime. We won't even charge a pre-payment penalty so you can just write a check now." Honestly all this is making my head swim and I'm not the one who's going to have to pay up. Greg looks white as a ghost. I don't think he's ever given a thought to what Donna gave up for him. Egotistical bastard. He should pay more. 

"Dad? What about the value of Donna's education? If she had her degree, wouldn't she have a higher pay standard? That has a name. Doesn't it? Like 'future value lost' or something like that. Right?" I only sort of paid attention in classes that bored me but it sounds good and Dad could get some more money out of this guy. 

"Well, in theory that's true. But remember Zoey, if Donna had her degree she would be making big money in the private sector and she wouldn't have been here to make sure Social Security didn't get derailed and that the budget stayed on track. So I think we can utilize a standard TIMP tax of 5% instead of calculating out any lost income due to her relationship with Dr. Simmons." I don't think Greg knows what a TIMP tax is. I don't think most people even ask what a TIMP tax is. It's Dad's little inside joke. It's means 'This Idiot Must Pay'. Dad gives me a wink and I smile back at him. This is great. Avenging Donna. Getting her a college fund. 

"You can't be serious, Mr. President. I'm not going to pay Donna. She dropped out of school willingly. She wanted to take care of me. I didn't force her to do anything." Greg's eyes are shifting from side to side. Trying to find a way out. But there's nowhere to go. He's surrounded by the President of the United States and the First Daughter. The Chief of Staff and the Deputy Chief of Staff, the Communications Director and the Press Secretary round out the circle. He's not getting out of this without coughing up the cash. 

"I assure you Dr. Simmons, I take this all very seriously. You used Donna. You said you would do something and then created a situation where you knew she wouldn't stay to see it through. And believe me when I tell you; your loss is our gain. You don't deserve Donnatella Moss. You never did. But you need to understand that I'm very serious when I tell you that you will repay Donnatella for every cent she put into your education. If you need a payment plan I can work that out. But if you don't pay… you won't like what happens." I'm so proud of my Dad. 

"What… what would you do?" He's scared. He's going to pay up. I can tell. 

"Let's just say this. We're the federal government. The IRS works for us." GO LEO!!! That's so cool. Scared the hell out of Freeride too. All you can see is the whites of his round as saucers eyes. 

"Yes, sir, I'll find a way to pay… whatever you need me to pay." He's looking at Donna with murder in his eyes and she's smiling serenely back at him. Finally she's the one with the power and he doesn't like it at all. 

"Honey?" We all swivel to see a short, round woman with auburn hair walk up to us. She puts her arm through Greg's and displays an ostentatious wedding ring set. "I've been looking all over for you. I didn't think you'd be here talking to the President." She's smiling like a maniac. Like she can't believe her good fortune to have a husband who's talking to the President. 

"Hello Adrienne." Donna must know this woman. Oh. I wonder if this is the one that Greg cheated on her with. Must be because Adrienne is not happy to see Donna looking tall and thin and stunning in her lilac gown. 

"Donna. What are you doing here?" That was catty. She made it sound like Donna shouldn't even be scrubbing the floors here, let alone attending with the dignitaries. 

"I work here." That's an impressively steely gaze Donna's got. If this is a battle of words and looks, Donna's going to win hands down. Adrienne doesn't seem to understand that. 

"As what?" What the hell? What does she mean as what? 

"She's the Senior Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff and one of my advisors on special projects. And who might you be?" Don't try to belittle one of Dad's staff, or family for that matter. It won't end well. 

"I'm Adrienne Simmon's, Sir. I'm Greg's wife." Yep, she must be the one he cheated with. I wonder if she ever became more than an ER nurse or if he pulled all her future hopes and dreams away from her too. She seems content with Greg, if a bit possessive. I mean her arm just keeps getting tighter and tighter around Greg's. 

"Ah." My father's wide smile seems friendly but I know it's not. 

"That's an interesting wedding set, Adrienne." CJ must know something because Donna smirks at that comment and Greg sends a scared, guilty look Donna's way. Adrienne is, of course, oblivious. 

"Oh, thank you, Greg had it designed and made just for me." Donna's biting her lip. There must be a great story there. I want to know what it is. 

"Well if you'll excuse us, we need to mingle." This from Leo. I think we've attracted enough attention. Josh slides his arm around Donna and we all prepare to leave. 

"Of course, Mr. President." At least the idiot understands some sense of protocol. 

"We'll be in touch, Greg." Yeah, with a big old bill that you will pay! 

"Yes, Sir." And he knows he's going to pay it. 

##### 

"That wasn't necessary, Sir." I can't believe he just did that. That was so… amazing. No one has ever stood up for me like that. 

My father would NEVER have done that. He was pissed that I didn't stay with Greg. Both times. 

"Oh, I think it was high time someone did that. I'm just glad I was the one who got to do it. Joshua? Did you learn anything?" Huh? What? You know, I did notice that Josh stayed out of that exchange completely. It was actually impressive, since I always figured he'd go off the deep end if he ever met Greg. 

"Yes, I believe that I have a good understanding of the basics of standing up for your daughters. Very nicely done, Sir." Oh, God, I fear for my daughter's boyfriends. I really do. I catch Zoey's eye and we both cringe a little. 

"Do you guys want to know the funniest part?" I figure I should share this story before it bursts out of me. 

"Does it have something to do with those gaudy rings?" I knew Zoey would pick up on that. 

"Oh, yeah! Those rings she thinks Greg had designed and made for her? That she thinks are such high quality? That was the set he gave me and the stones aren't even real diamonds. I knew right away it was junk. But I thought he loved me so I wore it anyway. It was a tacky setting; the facets weren't right; and just because it comes in a Tiffany's box doesn't mean it's a Tiffany's ring. I should have known that if he thought I was stupid enough to fall for that, he obviously didn't have any faith in me at all. I threw it in the compost heap when I left. I wonder how long he had to dig through the coffee grounds and leftovers to find them. I buried them pretty deep." I was pissed at the time and feeling a bit vindictive. I can't believe she fell for that line. That's just so sad. 

"Well, I'm just glad this unpleasantness is done. Have we been here long enough? I think I can catch a cricket game or something on the satellite." Leo nods that we can go. Abbey joins us and we make our way back to the West Wing. 

As the First Couple say their goodnights, I lean in and kiss the President on the cheek and whisper, "Thank you, Daddy." 

"You're welcome, Princess," is his reply as he kisses the top of my head. 

We all wander off to collect our things and go home. Josh and I end up back in the bullpen. 

"You showed great restraint tonight. I'm proud of you." I am. I thought he would deck Greg in spite of the crowd. 

"Well, you can reward me for that, you know?" He's got something in mind. I can tell. 

"And how should I reward you?" He leans in close, his hands resting firmly on my hips. 

"I heard something about amazing lingerie." I'm going to kill Margaret. 


End file.
